Reality vs Imagination
by Crushette
Summary: What if a simple spell could take you into your favorite book...and lead you to a world of adventure and self-discovery? Would you go eventhough you didn't know how you got there...or why.
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

*Disclaimer*: I don't own anything.......yada-yada-yada......JK Rowling owns everything but MY plot line and character(s)......you know the drill......  
  
z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z  
  
Hello readers! I just got this idea in my mind one day and thought it would make a cool story. I wasn't exactly thinking of someone going to Hogwarts at first, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy it! Please READ AND REVIEW! I appreciate criticism, not flames, thank you very much. LoL Oh yes, and since I can't get Italics to work, when something is in single quotes like this, 'z' then it's a thought. OK, well read on! z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z  
  
Chapter 1: The Spell  
  
Evalynn was on her bed, reading a book. She was almost done. One more sentence to go. She stopped and closed the book. She paused and sighed as she looked at the cover of the book. She got up off the bed and stretched. She sighed again slightly and walked out, feeling a little dizzy from doing nothing but reading for a few hours straight. She heard her mother calling from downstairs that dinner was ready. Her stomach growled as the delicious smell of chicken and bread met her nose.  
"There you are. I've been calling you. Pass the green beans to your brother when your done." Her mother said when Evalynn sat down at her usual spot at the dinner table.  
"Sorry. I was finishing my book. I just had to finish it! You know how I am when I read." Evalynn's mother put a piece of chicken on Evalynn's plate.  
"What book was it again? I know it was one of those "Harry Potter" books. Fifth one I think." Her father asked.  
"Yup. The fifth one, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." It was very good, I think. I can't wait for the next book to come out." Evalynn put potatoes on her plate along with some green beans. She began to eat. "The movie of the third book will be coming out in June. I'd like to go see it."  
"Me to! Me to!" her little brother Daniel said. Evalynn just rolled her eyes at him. .:~*~:.  
  
Evalynn was up in her room eating a cookie that she had taken with her from downstairs. She was lying on her bed reading another book. She stood up and walked around her room, bored. Then her eyes caught sight of a book that was lying on the floor. It caught her eye because she NEVER would put one of her precious books on the floor. She walked over to it. "How'd you get there?" She picked it up and a piece of paper fell to the floor. Evalynn was curious about this paper for some reason. She picked it up, still holding the book. "What?" Evalynn looked at the paper. It had some sort of spell written on it. She read it out loud.  
"' Take me to this place I hold  
Where there are magic forces to behold  
My soul and body I do displace  
From this time to that place.' "  
  
"Who would have written—" Evalynn didn't know what happened. All of a sudden, golden lights were slowly swirling all around her. Her brown, bushy hair twirling from a small wind that was twisting around her. A loud rushing, swirling noise entered her ears. The lights quickened and soon were just very bright blurs. She couldn't see anything around her anymore, only a wall of golden swirling lights. Evalynn closed her eyes. The book fell from her hand. She had a feeling that she was floating, but then again that she wasn't. She also felt like she was getting smaller. Suddenly the wind stopped. She kept her eyes closed tight. The rushing noise left her ears. She heard soft, cricket chirps. Evalynn slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her. It was night and the full moon flooded everything with light. The grass was wet with dew. Evalynn was standing right in front of two, slightly familiar in some way, huge oak doors. She pushed her black, plastic glasses up more on her nose. She looked behind her and there was a road leading up to these doors. The doors were attached to a huge stone castle-like structure. "How did I get here? Where is here anyway? I wonder if it has anything to do with that spell----" Suddenly the oak doors slowly opened.  
"Are you certain you heard something out here, darling?" Evalynn saw a scraggy looking cat with red eyes come out from behind the door. After the cat, came a man who looked just as scraggly as the cat, if not more, appeared. The man held up the lantern he was holding. "Hey! Who are you and why are you trespassing on Hogwarts grounds?" Evalynn was dumbfounded and couldn't speak. Everything was happening so fast!  
"Er---" was all she managed to choke out. For in reality, she had no idea where she was, why she was here, and what does he mean by Hogwarts?!  
"Well. You're coming with me, missy! Come on!" the man grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the strange doors, the cat following behind. Evalynn looked around her as she was being toed along. They walked through corridors that had large doors on each side and along the walls there were torches lit to provide light. 'Man this place is old. Wonder what it is?' Suddenly the man stopped and Evalynn, who wasn't paying attention, bumped right into him. "Dumbledore'll know what to do with ya. Sickle suckers!" the strange man yelled at a statue of an eagle. 'What is he talking to? Dumbledore? Am I like in Harry P-... Huh?' Suddenly the eagle statue moved and stairs appeared. Before Evalynn could even say anything, the man pulled her up the stairs to a large oak door. "Dumbledore! I've got someone you should check out!"  
"Come in, come in Mr. Filch." An elderly, but strong, voice called from within. Mr. Filch pulled Evalynn in and firmly pushed her into a large chair in front of a desk. Behind the desk was an elderly man who had a long silver beard and curious pleasant eyes behind half moon spectacles. She looked around nervously. She noticed all different gizmos and gadgets. There were also pictures all over the walls. She was jolted back when the elderly man began to speak. "Thank you Mr. Filch. That will be all." Mr. Filch looked at Evalynn once more before leaving to prowl the halls again. There was a moment of silence after Mr. Filch left. The elderly man, whom Evalynn had figured to be the Dumbledore the strange man was talking about earlier, was looking her over. Evalynn felt very uncomfortable, for she didn't like to be watched, and most certainly by strangers. "Find all my gadgets interesting? I myself think I have too much. I really should give them away." Evalynn dared to look back at this strange man. She saw that he, like her, was looking about with an expression on his face as if all his things were as new to him as they were to her. "I suppose you are wondering who I am." Evalynn nodded slightly, still extremely nervous. "Well I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Evalynn looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish. 'A school of witchcraft and wizardry? Am I in the Harry Potter book or something?' Evalynn laughed out loud. Dumbledore just looked at her silently.  
"You expect me to believe that! Let me guess, a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and a Ron Weasley go here, right?" Evalynn asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, actually they do. Would you like to meet them?" Evalynn stopped mid laugh. Dumbledore's face was serious. All her blood left her face.  
"Are you joking?"  
"No. I'm serious. But I don't know why it would be hard to understand if you know their names." Evalynn gulped.  
"So this really is Hogwarts; and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all go here, right?" The elderly man nodded. He remained sitting at his desk, his hands folded and his face full of curiosity and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Evalynn gulped again while she struggled to swallow all this. 'This man is nuts. I think he read too much of the Harry Potter books or something. Oh---my---God' The reality of the situation just hit her. 'The weird spell...the book...I knew those doors and Dumbledore seemed familiar in some way! Oh—my—God'  
"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. Evalynn jumped out of the chair, with her eyes never leaving his face.  
"But---but----you're not real! You're just in a book----" Evalynn was terrified. She didn't know what to make of this situation. "OK. Just calm down. It's not such a big deal. It's actually very cool. Breathe." Evalynn said out loud to herself. She slowly lowered herself into that chair. Through this whole ordeal, Dumbledore just watched with fascination.  
"Are you all calmed down enough for me to ask your name?"  
"Ah...sure. Sorry about that just then. Well. Hello. I'm Evalynn. Evalynn JoHanson."  
  
z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z*z So. There you have it. The first chapter. Hope you all liked it. Nothing more to say, but please read and review! Thanks! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

Disclaimer: Well you know the deal. I don't anything but Evalynn and the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

"_But---but----you're not real! You're just in a book----" Evalynn was terrified. She didn't know what to make of this situation. "OK, just calm down. It's not such a big deal. It's actually very cool. Breathe." Evalynn said out loud to herself. She slowly lowered herself into that chair. Through this whole ordeal, Dumbledore just watched with fascination. _

_"Are you all calmed down enough for me to ask your name?"_

_"Ah...sure. Sorry about that just then. Well. Hello. I'm Evalynn. Evalynn JoHanson." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 2: Dreaming_

Evalynn put out her hand politely. Dumbledore took it.

"I understand you're not from around here, going by your accent, you're probably from America, right?" Evalynn nodded. "So how did you end up here?" Evalynn didn't know what to say. '_Why am I here?_ _I'm probably dreaming or something. No, this man looks like he could be nuts. I better get out of here before I get kidnapped or something.'_ Evalynn got up.

"Um.... You know what. I don't even know! Well, nice talking to you. Er---goodbye then." Evalynn turned around quickly and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. She pushed and pulled at it. "Open you stupid door!"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or anything. Trust me." Dumbledore was right behind her. She turned around suddenly when he put his hand on her shoulder trying to pull her away from the door.

"Don't touch me, you psycho!" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me! Let go!" Evalynn closed her eyes and thought of being outside of the door and away from this man. She began to feel a little lightheaded and Dumbledore's frustrated voice and tight grip on her shoulder became distant and then disappeared all together. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of the eagle statue. She swayed a little wondering how she got here, but she didn't stick around to find out, in case if that man was going to come after her.

Back in the office, Dumbledore stood right where Evalynn was.

"How did she get away? I must have under estimated her power. Well...this could be interesting. Oh and sorry, but I just ruined your chance of her trusting you ever. Oh well." Dumbledore said to an unconscious body that was laying the shadows. An evil, shrill laugh emitted from him as he disappeared.

****

Evalynn ran through the corridors, trying to find the way she came in. "Oh! Where is it!" She looked around while she stopped to catch her breath. She backed up against the wall. "Oh it's no use. I'm going to be stuck here until day and then that man will come after me. For all I know he could be looking for me right now!" With that, she looked around her cautiously. She began to walk slowly around, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. Evalynn reached some large oak doors. They weren't the ones she was looking for but she decided to try them. They lead her outside, to her satisfaction, but not to the same place she was earlier. Over in the distance she noticed a field of some sort. "Where's there's a field, maybe there's a game keeper nearby." So she headed off towards the Qudditch field.

Evalynn awoke to the sound of voices.

"Who is she?"

"Is she new?"

"Is she in your house?'

"Hey, hey. Break it up. What do we have here?" Evalynn jumped up immediately to find herself surrounded by boys with broomsticks in their hands. A huge man with a big bushy beard emerged from the little crowd. She gasped and backed away, the boys moving aside.

"Are you all right there missy? Oh sorry if I gave ya' a bit of a surprise, there." Evalynn's eyes were wide with fright. She turned and ran. "I wonder if it were something I said." They all watched her curiously as she ran off.

Evalynn stopped and leaned against one of the stands to catch her breath. She turned to look around the other side of the stand to see if anyone had followed her. When she turned around, she came face to face with the huge man. "Ahhh!" Evalynn jumped back.

"Wait! Don't run away. Sorry if I scared ya' back there. I saw all them boys crowding around something and you know boys, could'a been a bothering some poor creature. Then someone told me that someone was sleeping on the field. Then I thought to meself, "Why would someone be 'a sleeping out on the Quidditch field?" and I figured it was some kind of prank, I mean you usually don't see that too often." He laughed and noticed that Evalynn was just standing there with her mouth open. "Oh, well." He coughed nervously. "I'm Rubius Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Who might you be?"

_'Just calm down. He was nice in the book...but so was Dumbledore. Oh well. You can't be hurt in a dream...I hope.'_

"Oh um...My name is Evalynn. Evalynn JoHanson." Evalynn just smiled and nodded her head to herself. '_Well now it's official. I'm dreaming. I might as well play along.' _

"Well, 'ello there then!" He took her hand. "I suppose you're new then."

"Well I guess you could say that, so, yeah, I don't really know where to go. I have some idea where the places are, but, yeah. I guess I just got lost." Evalynn looked around her.

"That's all right! I'll show you around. After all, that is what I'm supposed to do." He smiled and started walking away. Evalynn ran after him. "So. Do you know what house you'll be in?" Looking down, Evalynn thought for a moment. _'I suppose that I should say I'm in Gryffindor. I mean, that's where everyone says they are in. Nah, I'll be in...'_

"I'm in Slytherin." Hagrid turned his head and looked at her.

"You don't seem the type to be put into Slytherin. Are you sure?"

Looking back up at him, Evalynn smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure. What a hard time I'll have being a half-blood. I'm going to have fun." Hagrid stopped and looked at her.

"Yer a half-blood and you were put in 'ta Slytherin?" His eyes got wide. "Well, maybe this is good. You can be the one to turn hat House around." He smiled and Evalynn smiled back. _'Yup, I will. This is a dream after all.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the second chapter. I hope you al like it, and PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and character(s). Enjoy the story!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Previously:**

"**_I'm in Slytherin." Hagrid turned his head and looked at her. _**

_**"You don't seem the type to be put into Slytherin. Are you sure?" **_

_**Looking back up at him, Evalynn smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure. What a hard time I'll have being a half-blood. I'm going to have fun." Hagrid stopped and looked at her.**_

_** "Yer a half-blood and you were put in 'ta Slytherin?" His eyes got wide. "Well, maybe this is good. You can be the one to turn hat House around." He smiled and Evalynn smiled back. 'Yup, I will. This is a dream after all.'**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Draco Malfoy**_

'**_Well this isn't such a bad dream. I just hope that it doesn't turn into a nightmare.'_ She walked away with Hagrid taking in all the sight and smells. She decided that she should probably take a breather considering all she's been through, but she decided that she will just wait until a better time. They walked off toward the school.**

**"So. Where are you from? You don't sound like you come from England." Hagrid asked her.**

** "Oh. I'm from America. Did my accent give it away?" She laughed. When they were inside the school, Evalynn felt her familiar shyness cover her. Students were walking past, absorbed in their conversations and not really paying much attention to her, and Hagrid. She followed Hagrid through the crowd silently. **

** "It's about time for dinner, so I'll be taking you to the Great Hall. You'll notice which table is which." Hagrid led her to the Great Hall and left her at the door. She looked around and found the Slytherin table. She sat down and slowly took in her surroundings. She watched the other students as they filed in sat at their respectable tables. After a few minutes, the food appeared and she began to eat, not talking to anyone, partly because both of the girls on either side of her seemed to be purposefully ignoring her. When everyone was done, Evalynn got up with the rest of the students. _'Wow. Dinner seems so long, probably because I had no one to talk to.'_**

** "May I ask who you are?" A strangely familiar drawl said from behind her. A tall, lean boy with slicked back white- blonde hair was walking behind her and made his way beside her. Two, fat, stupid looking boys were on either side of him. Turning her attention towards the voice, Evalynn looked the person over. _'Draco Malfoy, if I ever saw him. OK, just play the part of a Slytherin. Oh, this is going to be fun. I do love acting!'_ **

**"Who wants to know?" She arched her eyebrow and looked him in the eye.**

**"Draco Malfoy. I presume you've heard of me." He said as he stood straighter and put on an air of pure arrogance. **

** "Actually, no, I've never heard of you before." He slumped over a bit, almost as if he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and he looked at her shocked. Evalynn smirked. "I'm just kidding! But anyway, I'm Evalynn JoHanson, and I can guarantee that you've never heard of me." Draco looked at her funny but shook it off quickly.**

** "Well, you presumed right. These are Crabbe and Goyle." He said as he pointed to each one in turn. "And I'll be happy to show you around, since you clearly are new here." **

** "Well, that would be nice." Evalynn smiled. Draco smirked back and Goyle move to the other side of her so that they walked in a horizontal line going Goyle, Evalynn, Draco, and Crabbe. _'This is going to be fun.'_**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**That's chapter three! Hope you liked it and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Real!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nutin cept the plot.**

**I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.....I.I.I.I.I.I....I.I.I.I.I.I......I.I.I.I....I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I....I.I.I.I.I.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Well, you presumed right. These are Crabbe and Goyle." He said as he pointed to each one in turn. "And I'll be happy to show you around, since you clearly are new here."_

"_Well, that would be nice." Evalynn smiled. Draco smirked back and Goyle move to the other side of her so that they walked in a horizontal line going Goyle, Evalynn, Draco, and Crabbe. 'This is going to be fun.'_

II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I......I.I.I.I.I.I.......I.I.I.I.I.I.....I.I.I.I.I.....I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I..

Chapter 4: Real?!

Draco showed her around the castle to the common room, all the while asking her questions about herself and her asking questions about him. Actually, he asked just one question about her and the rest he talked about himself.

"So, Evalynn, where did you say you were from again?"

"Massachusetts."

"Well, I've been to the states before, but only to the exclusive places. I don't even think I've heard of that place. What state did you say it was in?" He looked at her as he rested his hand on the arm of the couch.

"It _is_ a state."

"It is? Well it must be awfully small. I've only gone to the biggest ones. You know, the ones with the most things to offer. The Malfoy's only get the biggest and best of everything." Evalynn just rolled her eyes. Draco sat in the black leather couch with his legs up on the coffee table. He held his head up high, waved his hands around as he talked, and talked arrogantly. _'Man. He is _so_ conceited!' _Evalynn, being unable to take him anymore, stood up.

"Well, that was all very nice, but I'm going to go now."

"Where?"

"To the-um- library. Well, be seeing you then." Before Draco could say another word, Evalynn walked fast out the portrait hole. Once out she rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. "Finally! Here I was thinking that it would be cool to meet him, and, wow, all the kid talks about is himself!" Evalynn continued walking until she got out of the dungeon area where the common room was. She got to the corridors easy, but then she realized she didn't really know where the library was. "Oh well. I'll just wing it. I want to see more of the school anyway."

Walking along, she got looks from the other students, and Evalynn felt awkward. _'I wish I had some of the robes so I wouldn't stick out so much, but I am _not_ going to that Dumbledore again.'_ After going through many corridors and much back tracking, Evalynn finally stumbled upon the library. She gasped at all the books. "Wow. Now I hope that they have some good books in here." Slowly she walked in and looked around. She looked at al the rows and rows of books and felt her heart jumping with eagerness. "Now I know why Hermione likes it in here so much." She said quietly. Whenever the library was mentioned in the book, Evalynn would imagine herself in there everyday, much like Hermione. She loved books and routinely read and often imagined herself in the books. Strange, she knew, for a 15 in a half-year-old, but she didn't care.

She walked past tables with no one in them. It seemed that no one was there, except her and that one little girl she just saw sitting reading a book that was at least half her size. When she came to a promising looking row of books, Evalynn turned and walked down the aisle. Everything in the aisle had to do with magical creatures. After selecting a few books, Evalynn found a table and accidentally slammed the books down. Quickly freezing, Evalynn looked around waiting for loud "Shush-s!" to come at her, but all she heard was silence. She sat down, opened up a book, and began to read.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I..I.I.I.I  
Evalynn lost track of time and only stopped reading when the librarian came up to her and told her it was time to close. Evalynn walked through the dark halls somewhat lost. She was secretly afraid because she was in a strange place and had no idea where she was going. She could end up anywhere, and this was Hogwarts so almost anything could happen to her. But mainly she was curious, like usual. Turning down corridors that looked remotely familiar Evalynn found her way back to the Slytherin common room after what seemed like hours of walking down corridors. Mumbling the password, she walked in and plopped down on the couch. She lay there with her hands folded behind her head.

"Can you even feel tired in your sleep? I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm not dreaming. Everything just feels so real. I mean it wouldn't be bad that this would somehow turn out to be real. Wait." Something had just dawned on her. She quickly jumped up. "You can't get hurt in a dream! That...that Dumbledore hurt me!" Her green eyes grew wide behind her glasses with realization. "Oh-my-GOD!" It can't be! It's not even possible! Oh-my-GOD!!" She shouted.

"Do you have to bloody yell! I am trying to sleep!" Evalynn jumped around startled at the voice. There stood Draco, with silk green pajamas on and his normally neat hair a tiny bit ruffled up. Evalynn walked slowly up to him. "Did you hear me?" he said as he glared at her as she walked up to him.

"D-Draco? Are you real?" She poked him in the shoulder. He felt solid. She poked him again.

"I know I look godly, but do you mind!" Draco pushed her away. Evalynn stayed there and just stared at him.

"Wow. I can't believe it! This is so cool!" Evalynn said quite loudly and smiled broadly. Draco gave her a funny face.

"Well, I didn't come down here to get gawked at, I'm going to bed and will you please keep it down!" With one last glare, he turned and went back up the dormitory stairs. Still smiling, Evalynn looked around her with a new perspective.

"I can't believe that I'm actually in a _book_! What does one do when in a book?" A rather long yawn escaped her. "Sleep." Evalynn plopped down onto the couch again and lay there for awhile before finally falling asleep.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.  
The sun begun to shine through the window and the rays went across Evalynn's face. She turned over trying to get away from the light, mumbling inaudibly. Finally, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms up over her head as she yawned. As she looked around her, she realized that she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I...I...I...I....I...I..I..I..I..I..I...I..I..I...I..I..I...I..I...I..I...I...I..I...I..I  
That's this chapter. Oh, and for all you saying things about Mrs. Norris's eyes and the statue in front of Dumbledore's office:: Yes, I know that they are not book accurate, but I put them as they are in the movies because I figured most people will remember it from the movie instead of the book. That's my explanation, but if it bothers you all, I will change them. This book, as I forgot to mention in the first chapter, will be based in the 5th book. Just thought that I'd mention it to you all.

Sorry that this took so long to update, but I just started school and they gave homework everyday (yes, even the first day!) and I was up until 11:30pm each night. I just felt that you all deserve an explanation.

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Thank you! I can't put you all down here right now, because I'm anxious to start the next chapter! Hope you al enjoyed this chapter and don't forget: READ&REVIEW!


End file.
